<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【All蝙】禁止场外援助 by FalseLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839323">【All蝙】禁止场外援助</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover'>FalseLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>甜文合集 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯中了一个意图杀死蝙蝠侠的魔法，忘记了蝙蝠侠的身份，知情人都无法直接提醒他，否则魔法会将他一同杀死，只有靠他自己想起来，才能让蝙蝠侠“复活”而不殃及布鲁斯。<br/>但当时的正联都还不知道，原来颜控且有超模收集癖的布鲁西宝贝并不只是蝙蝠侠的伪装。而现在，他想利用职务之便集齐正联。<br/>* 正联的另外六位元老为超人、WW、TB版囧叔、闪闪巴里、绿灯哈尔、海王。全员节操值下调，未必局限于正联元老，也未必真的六人全都撩到，暂定起码有超蝙、绿蝙、囧蝙，其他走一步看一步。超英之间全员掉马，小鸟出没，会有调侃，但家人only。</p><p>剧情脱缰，简介修改：<br/>哥谭人都吃蝙布水仙，而失去了真相的阻碍，布鲁斯本人自然也不会例外。<br/>batfamily，超蝙，绿蝙，囧蝙。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, J'onn J'onzz/Bruce Wayne, all Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>甜文合集 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>“咒语的目的是杀死蝙蝠侠，但多亏布鲁斯平时的伪装，那家伙潜意识里没觉得蝙蝠侠是个具体的人，所以这次布鲁斯只是失去了自己是蝙蝠侠的记忆。”扎塔娜的话让医疗室外面围着的人全都松了一口气。<br/>魔法顾问接着说：“麻烦的是我们都不能直接提醒布鲁斯。如果是外部帮助给他解释蝙蝠侠的身份，魔法会把他作为蝙蝠侠一起杀死。只有靠他自己战胜魔法，才能钻个空子让蝙蝠侠重获新生。”她面对众人苦笑了一声，“也就是说，我们不但不能跟他说明情况，还要记住不能口误露馅。”<br/>“还有，”她面对离门最近的几只小鸟补充道，“在他自己想起来之前，蝙蝠侠这个身份会被标记为死亡，你们也都不能伪装他出现。”她抛出了这次事件产生的第三个难题，“我们需要计划一下，如果蝙蝠侠缺席太久，要怎么稳定哥谭的局势。”<br/>“等等，”夜翼问，“这东西只是拿走了布鲁斯一半的记忆对吧？那么即使没有我们提醒，他不也很快就能发现吗？”<br/>“魔法会自动补全漏洞。”扎塔娜说。<br/>夜翼并不满足于这个说法，“你是说编造记忆？布鲁斯不会发现不了。”<br/>可是扎塔娜却回答：“布鲁斯不是早就帮它安排好了吗？”<br/>她说：“一个由布鲁斯自己编写的完整人生加上一点魔法暗示，我有预感，这种情况可能会持续很久。”<br/>2<br/>布鲁斯说不好自己现在是个什么心情。<br/>他迷迷糊糊地从瞭望塔的医疗间醒来后，被告知是那只黑漆漆的大蝙蝠救了他。之前搞事的家伙为了威胁正联，绑架了他这个最大的出资人，而蝙蝠侠为了救他至今下落不明。虽然记忆中他一直不太喜欢阴郁暴躁又故作玄虚的城市义警，但他心里还是很感谢这份救命之恩的。<br/>“那么我能为他做点什么吗？”布鲁斯从病床上坐起来，感觉自己已经没有什么大碍了。“比如发个带悬赏的寻人启事之类的？”他目光诚恳地望着正联主席。<br/>“我们很感谢你的好意，韦恩先生。”常年代表正联发言的超人此时说话的表情有些微妙，“但我们已经有他的消息了，相信他一定会平安回来的。”<br/>难道正联主席和顾问的关系不好？布鲁斯悄悄观察着超英们的神态。一个疑点闯入了他的脑海——作为赞助人，他当然知道蝙蝠侠是个纯种的人类。在有氪星人、绿灯侠和闪电侠同时存在的情况下，蝙蝠侠本该是最不合适的援救人，那么为什么冲过去救他并失踪的是蝙蝠侠？<br/>难道正义联盟内部还存在权力斗争？看看超人的语气，他似乎没有诚心去找蝙蝠侠。布鲁斯在权贵们之间已经见过了太多面和心不和的例子，而现在看来，哪怕是著名的世界最佳搭档，也逃不了背地里勾心斗角的命运。<br/>布鲁斯想到这里，心中冒出了一股怒气——就算他再怎么不喜欢蝙蝠侠，那也是他们哥谭的义警，是他资助多年的合作对象，而且要不是有蝙蝠侠引荐，他愿不愿意出资建瞭望塔都未必呢——正义联盟凭什么拿着他的钱欺负他的人？<br/>绞尽脑汁地安抚着赞助人的超英们莫名打了个寒颤：奇怪，蝙蝠侠明明下线了啊？<br/>3<br/>脸上一切如常的布鲁斯实际憋了一肚子气，他揣着对一群超人类的不满，一直忍到泽塔射线把他送到韦恩庄园。<br/>“阿尔弗雷德，我怀疑……”他对着前来开门的老管家张口就想抱怨，却紧接着就想到了超人那覆盖全球的听力，便赶紧把话咽了回去，“没事。”他掠过阿尔弗雷德疑惑的目光，低着头进了大宅。在这一刻，他深深认同了卢瑟的观点。超人的能力的确能给人带来巨大的安全感，可一旦这种等级的力量与人类为敌，人类简直毫无还手之力。<br/>如果真的是超人对蝙蝠侠不利的话，难道他还得去找卢瑟帮忙？让那个精致的利益至上者同意合作倒是不难，只是……<br/>布鲁斯思考中抬起头，视野中闯入沙发上的几个人影后，脚步猛地一顿。<br/>“你们……”他看着沙发上满满当当地坐着的四个男孩，一时震惊得什么计划都忘了，“今天是感恩节吗？”不，现在的天气还没转凉，那么，“独立日？”不对，他们才不会因为这个回来——所以今天到底是什么日子？<br/>阿尔弗雷德终于挂好了布鲁斯的外衣，姗姗来迟，“我相信少爷们对您的担心就是一个不错的回家理由了，布鲁斯老爷。”<br/>“……谢谢你们，”布鲁斯从刚刚瞭望塔上的那种慌乱又强自镇定的复杂情绪中缓和过来，深吸了一口气，“欢迎回家。”<br/>“别这么惊讶，布鲁斯，我们都听说你这次情况凶险。”他的长子笑着过来把他拉到中间坐下，“你还好吗？”<br/>布鲁斯表情放松了很多，“我没事。”<br/>迪克是他收养的第一个孩子。因为坚持要从事警察这种危险的职业，他们大吵一架，迪克离家去了布鲁德海文。但在他渐渐接受这种选择后，他们的关系已经修复得差不多了。<br/>他身边的次子底气不太足地哼了一声，“我就说老头子命硬得很，哪这么容易歇菜。”<br/>杰森陶德，他的第二个养子。在随他去战乱地区的一次意外后，杰森失踪了几年，甚至一度被宣告死亡。不知在外面遭遇了什么，杰森回来后也一直与家里多有矛盾，坚持独居在外。<br/>抱着电脑的青年插话说：“布鲁斯，你可以安心养伤，这段时间我们都会留在庄园里。”<br/>“真的？你们都愿意留下？”布鲁斯按耐着惊喜，眼神逐一扫过孩子们。<br/>“当然，”提姆顺着他目光停留的地方看过去，“杰森也已经同意了。”<br/>提姆德雷克，他家族至交的孩子，在失去亲人后被他收养，现在一个人管理两家公司，分身乏术，平时几乎都住在公司里。<br/>杰森听了提姆的话，脸上当然是不怎么开心的，不过嘴上的确没有反驳。<br/>布鲁斯看着杰森对弟弟态度的转变，内心欣慰至极。<br/>“啧。”最小的达米安发出一个不屑的咋舌声，却反常地没有说什么。<br/>达米安韦恩，他的幼子。虽然和国际恐怖分子春风一度还有了孩子这种事，听起来过于莽撞出格，但放在布鲁斯身上似乎也很正常了。<br/>“你们全都回来也好。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“正联说蝙蝠侠现在下落不明，不知道哥谭接下来会是什么情况。”他有些担忧，“希望戈登能联系得上哥谭的其他义警。”<br/>“……”在场的几个当事人陷入了一阵尴尬的沉默。<br/>“就算联系不上他们也会出手的，”杰森在布鲁斯起疑之前开口，“哥谭又不是老蝙蝠一个人的——我是说蝙蝠侠。”他被提姆踩了一脚，赶紧改了称呼。<br/>提姆面色冷静，举止得宜，“而且相信正联一定会帮忙的，比如就在我们隔壁的超人，他们毕竟是世界救援组织不是吗？”<br/>“嗯，是世界救援组织……但以前他们似乎很少插手哥谭……”布鲁斯又陷入了沉思。难道这次是因为超级英雄的管辖纠纷？<br/>眼看着布鲁斯表情不对，历任罗宾鸟们对视一眼，迅速交流完毕。<br/>迪克站出来扶起布鲁斯，“你现在需要充分的休息，别担心那么多了，我扶你去卧室。”<br/>4<br/>迪克负责安顿布鲁斯，他甚至以防万一用了点药，确认男人进入了昏睡，才下了蝙蝠洞。他的三个弟弟正在那里等他。<br/>“我们得知道正联在上面到底跟布鲁斯说了什么。”提姆说，“布鲁斯的反应不正常，正联的表现肯定让他产生了计划外的怀疑。我观察他现在对正联有敌意。”<br/>“所以那群外星人又把事情搞砸了。”达米安不屑地撇嘴，他高高地扬起下巴，把几个哥哥全都瞪了一遍，“我就说当初应该赶紧把父亲带回来——说什么看到瞭望塔能刺激他恢复记忆，还有比蝙蝠洞更合适他恢复记忆的地方吗？”<br/>“正联并不都是外星人。”杰森一伸手就把他毛茸茸的脑袋按了下去，“我们已经讨论过这个问题了。在瞭望塔上回忆失败至少还能解释，在蝙蝠洞里失败有可能直接触动魔法。”他灵活地躲过达米安愤怒的攻击，“就算你真的年纪轻轻就记忆力下降，我也不会笑话你的。别这么激动，小矮子。”他说。<br/>达米安把从不离身的长刀抽出来立在鼻梁前，然后咬牙切齿地冲了上去，“我要杀了你！”<br/>上帝。<br/>迪克摸了一把脸，他努力地尝试了阻止杰森和达米安合作拆掉蝙蝠洞，但他失败了。放弃挣扎的迪克回到电脑前的提姆身边，“正事要紧，我来联系超人吧。”<br/>“不用了，”提姆在蝙蝠电脑的操作台上敲下最后一个键，“我已经黑进了瞭望塔的监控。”<br/>哦。迪克想。我可真是老了。<br/>四只小鸟暂时和平地围到显示屏前看完了回放。<br/>“……我大概知道布鲁斯在想什么了。”<br/>5<br/>“超人，”夜翼通过联盟通讯器联系上了正联主席，“事情的发展出现了偏差。布鲁斯现在怀疑，你为了权力策划了蝙蝠侠的失踪。”氪星人的超级听力从他的声音中解析出了同情、遗憾，混杂着兴奋和愉快的复杂情感，“你需要做好心理准备。”天空之子的尾音一扬，结束了通话。<br/>“……”超人从瞭望塔总机前转过身，清澈的蓝眼睛含着痛惜的泪光，谴责性地扫过面前憋笑的同伴们，被他看到的人纷纷心虚地移开了眼。<br/>但超级英雄中总不乏英勇无畏的存在。<br/>“噗哈哈——”绿灯侠引得一群人跟着松了气，欢快的笑声连成一片，又在超人控诉的注视下艰难地收住。宇宙警察向主席敬了一个标准的军礼，飘在半空调笑道，“报告长官，哥谭派遣任务收到，保证完成任务。”<br/>布鲁斯说的没错，这群人就是太闲了。超人不太开心地想。不过他好好的一个明日之子，怎么到布鲁斯那里就变成黑心肝了？<br/>大概是心里的怨念太强，荣恩主动飞过来安抚性地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我会去协助绿灯侠的。这个问题不会太久，等我们解除了布鲁斯的怀疑，你就可以去帮忙了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6<br/>
又一个夜晚，布鲁斯躺在床上辗转难眠。不知道是不是瞭望塔的医疗设备太先进，他感觉自己不仅完全没有任何创伤反应，而且在深夜时分浑身上下都十分反常地精力充沛。<br/>
或许他应该约几个美人出来。<br/>
布鲁斯精神头十足地抱着被子坐起身，在手机通讯录里那一溜的名单里上下划了划，最后满脸纠结地一仰头倒回了床上。<br/>
不行，太晚了，他一点都不想要在这种情况下上头条——堂堂布鲁西宝贝怎么可以深夜空虚寂寞冷？<br/>
我明天必须要投诉瞭望塔。他无聊地想。那个破东西严重扰乱了我的规律作息——万一出了黑眼圈，正联能帮我解决八卦小报的狗血猜测吗？<br/>
恐怕不能。<br/>
布鲁斯又开始想蝙蝠侠的事了。超人连他的搭档都不管，平时那副老好人的形象估计也是装的。不过也对，如果不装，他大概早就打掉莱克斯的秃头了吧？还是装一下比较好，莱克斯的产业稳定对市场很重要——不过要是不影响韦恩集团，其实也都无所谓。<br/>
我也想打爆他家伙的秃头。不行，作为布鲁西宝贝我不能这么暴力。<br/>
唉。布鲁斯翻了个身，叹息一声。我要是真的出了舆论危机，正联肯定不会管我的——刚好我身上有了污点就不能摆赞助商的架子管他们了。外星人真的太黑心了。<br/>
这样想着，布鲁斯突然委屈得不得了。他想：可我现在也没有管过他们啊，他们凭什么这么对我——还把我的蝙蝠侠弄没了——蝙蝠侠一失踪，正联就开始欺负人了……<br/>
因为过盛的精力，布鲁斯在床上翻来覆去，好几次被自己的猜想气到想骂人，又因为势单力孤憋憋屈屈地咽了回去，一直到月亮将落，才迷迷糊糊地睡过去。<br/>
7<br/>
第二天，布鲁斯难得起了个大早，甚至下去的时候还赶上了几个孩子在吃早饭。<br/>
“早上好，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德看到他的时候都惊讶了一下，但很快反应过来，一向淡定的声音里都透出几分藏不住的欣慰来，“我去给您端早餐。”<br/>
大概是因为思虑太重，布鲁斯其实起得比这还早些，他还特意去看了看自己举世无双的帅脸，确定那上面没有任何瑕疵，才稍稍安了心。<br/>
正义联盟他是没办法了，但经历过失去蝙蝠侠的事后，他深深后悔当初没在蝙蝠侠还在的时候表达一下感谢。他吸取了教训，决定好好对待几个爱在心口难开的孩子——比如给两头跑的提姆分担一下工作，比如给独立成家的杰森送一点温暖（那孩子似乎都没找个工作，也不知道跟家里说），比如允许达米安养猫，再比如——旁敲侧击一下，让超英迷迪克提前认清一下现实，免得日后被坑。<br/>
于是，他在早饭后，为了表示自己浪子回头的决心，很严肃地宣布，“提姆，我可以接管一些韦恩集团的事务。”他知道提姆比较成熟，在他面前可能不好意思表达开心，所以他体贴地说，“准备一下，稍后我先送你去德雷克集团。”然后就离开这里给孩子们留下了空间。<br/>
几只小鸟对视一眼，一下子凑到了一起。<br/>
迪克问：“布鲁斯这是什么意思？”<br/>
“还能是什么？他前两天不是怀疑超人陷害蝙蝠侠吗，现在开始质疑小红了呗！”杰森幸灾乐祸，“豪门争权——小红，我看好你。”<br/>
提姆非常冷静，“不，看表情不像，他跟之前的语气也不一样。”<br/>
达米安毫不留情地怼他，“你就是不敢承认——父亲早该发现你居心叵测了！”<br/>
弟弟的地位跟偶像当然是不一样的。迪克完全没了之前对超人等着看好戏的心思，绞尽脑汁地安慰被布鲁斯误伤的提姆，“布鲁斯只是失忆了，你要相信他是完全信任你的——而且谁知道他的记忆里你们的关系有没有被改动？”<br/>
“我知道。”提姆表情淡定，“而且我相信现在的布鲁斯也没有怀疑我。”<br/>
他成功地获得了两人份的嘲讽和以一敌二的支持。<br/>
下午，韦恩集团。<br/>
在真正上心地上了一次班后，布鲁斯发现：<br/>
提姆真的太难了。<br/>
他今天一到公司就开了大半天会，期间和一群半截入土的股东磨嘴皮子，外加听那些自以为发现了韦恩集团权力变动的投机者告提姆的状。<br/>
这孩子真的难，上一天班，一个美人都看不见不说，还要被投诉。<br/>
尤其是发现提姆办公桌下的咖啡储量后，布鲁斯更加心疼了——但他很快在自己的桌子下面也找到了一堆咖啡。<br/>
“我为什么要咖啡？”布鲁斯最近过于活跃的大脑因为开了会现在有点木木的。<br/>
卢修斯早被告知了他的情况，闻言接口道：“德雷克先生每天要处理很多公务，睡眠不足需要咖啡提神——您嘛……”为什么睡眠不足你自己知道。<br/>
其实不太知道的布鲁斯自动补上了手机通讯录里的一串名字，非常愧疚地开始工作了。<br/>
8<br/>
正联那边一直在通过夜翼了解布鲁斯的情况，发现他居然放下怀疑跑去管理韦恩集团了，不由生出焦急感来——这还不如继续怀疑他们呢，在韦恩集团呆着得多久能破解魔法啊？<br/>
“不能直接告诉他，不能被他直接发现……间接间接……怎么让大蝙蝠间接怀疑自己的身份！”闪电侠在瞭望塔里急得直转圈。<br/>
超人突然灵光一现，“我们可以先让他发现我们的身份！”<br/>
“对！老蝙蝠意识到超英都有秘密身份后，很可能就会去查他自己的！”绿灯侠立刻反应过来。<br/>
“别忘了蝙蝠正在怀疑你们，”火星猎人提醒道，“别暴露得太刻意让他想到别的地方去。”<br/>
正联敲定了顺其自然的掉马计划后，小鸟们也知道了这件事。<br/>
“要不要跟着试试？我们要想自然暴露身份明显比正义联盟容易。”<br/>
提姆沉思后摇了摇头，“先看看正联行动的效果。”<br/>
之前正联就定下了由火星猎人协助绿灯侠处理哥谭的事务，但哥谭有几只小鸟护着，他们其实也不太需要行动。而这次计划要想尽快成功，当然是离布鲁斯越近越好。所以，以避免像上次那样的劫持事件为由，哈尔在提姆的帮助下临时应聘了布鲁斯韦恩的保镖。荣恩找了个身份去了哥谭警局。特别值得一提的，是克拉克肯特跟佩里请命跑来驻哥谭了。<br/>
哈尔在门口拦住这家伙，“他现在怀疑你，你就别来捣乱了。”<br/>
“这不是捣乱，”超人推了推眼镜，身上的每一个格子花纹都散发着智慧的气息，使他整个人都笼罩在比莱克斯卢瑟的光头还要闪耀的光芒里，“他现在怀疑超人要对付蝙蝠侠，而等他接下来再发现超人的秘密身份来找布鲁斯韦恩了，他当然会思考一下二者的联系。”<br/>
“现在，请让开，我要进去做采访。”克拉克礼貌地说。<br/>
哈尔不情不愿地让开。<br/>
他决定采取点行动。<br/>
哈尔摘下保镖专属墨镜，露出自己天上地下独一份的帅脸。<br/>
之前蝙蝠侠别别扭扭装凶的时候，超人就跟蝙蝠侠号称世界最佳搭档，好不容易老蝙蝠失忆了疑神疑鬼，之前一直受蝙蝠侠喜欢的荣恩又在警局呆着离得远，这么好的机会他要是还追不到一只布鲁西都对不起他这张脸。<br/>
9<br/>
布鲁斯觉得他的生活在那次弄丢蝙蝠侠的劫持后否极泰来了。<br/>
最开始缓和了他的家庭关系就不说了，近来还出现了两个质量特别高的美人在坚持不懈地撩他。虽然一般来说他喜欢约金发碧眼大波，但他依然非常欢迎好看的人来践踏他并不坚定的审美原则。<br/>
过于顺遂的生活让他都快忘了还有一个黑心肝的正联对他赞助人的权力虎视眈眈。<br/>
有夜翼、红罗宾、罗宾，再加上一个不知道是哪一边的红头罩，哥谭并没有想象中的大乱，何况不管正联内部怎么斗争，超人、绿灯侠和火星猎人还是把哥谭照顾得不错。<br/>
布鲁斯开始转变想法了——他当然没有放弃自己的救命恩人，只是，或许他可以劝劝蝙蝠侠退休？虽然没人撑腰，他在正联会受点委屈，但也不是不能忍。如果有得选，普通人干嘛要冒着被同事针对的风险，去干义警这种吃力不讨好的活？<br/>
不过接下来的发现让他很快把这件事忘记了。<br/>
“你是……绿灯侠？”<br/>
在哈尔天才般的努力下，他终于靠无数次清奇创意毫不做作、绝对不是类似上厕所这样没有想象力的请假事由赢得了布鲁斯的额外注意，并在几次假托前女友上门一次真的前女友上门后，成功掉马。<br/>
布鲁斯原本是真的挺喜欢哈尔的，脸长得好看是一方面，而且他也一直心水性格跳脱的，再加上他从来没见过这种一边想吃锅里的一边炫耀上一顿的追人套路……只是——<br/>
他面无表情，“超人派你来监视我？”涉及到阴谋的话，这些都得靠边站。<br/>
亏得他特意在屋子里搞了屏蔽设备防着超人，结果内奸都跑到他身边来了——还色诱！太阴险了！<br/>
“不是！”哈尔毫无心理负担地坚决否认，“我不喜欢超人，我真的是来保护你的！”不过仔细想想，他说的也确实是实话。<br/>
布鲁斯观察了一番他的表情，“正联不全是超人一派？”<br/>
正联根本就没有派系，当然也没有超人一派。哈尔坚定地点头，“我们都很遗憾蝙蝠侠的失踪，也正在全力找他。”<br/>
“那保护我是什么意思？”布鲁斯决定暂且信他。<br/>
哈尔逻辑清晰，“超人那边也有接近你，我们需要来保护你的安全。”他因为花式请假攥取了大半注意，导致老老实实的超人连制服都露了几次了也没能成功掉马。挤兑情敌的事要做，帮助老蝙蝠破除魔法也不能慢待，他得帮超人一把。<br/>
布鲁斯一下子就想到了跟哈尔同时出现的克拉克——那家伙甚至还是大都会来的！超人的地盘！眼见着两朵桃花开了之后露出两个爆竹，布鲁斯脑袋都大了。<br/>
而就在这时，哈尔用那双颜色温柔的眼睛看过来，非常认真地说：“我的任务是当你的保镖，其他的都不是任务。”<br/>
10<br/>
没有蝙蝠侠的世界太可怕了。<br/>
布鲁斯在哈尔的提醒下很快发现了克拉克的另一重身份，顿时感觉自己每一分每一秒都有生命危险，可又不敢在克拉克面前表现出来，只好装作什么也不知道继续周旋着。<br/>
他不就是个瞎好心的花花公子吗？怎么给钱还给出生命危险了？<br/>
今天的布鲁斯也在为自己的好心没好报而叹息。<br/>
还是蝙蝠侠好，只有蝙蝠侠愿意冒着生命危险救他。<br/>
失去蝙蝠侠的第N天，想他。<br/>
但是很快，布鲁斯那敏锐的布鲁西宝贝雷达发现了异常——超人是不是真的喜欢他？<br/>
作为一个英俊的钻石王老五，布鲁斯非常善于分辨别人的态度，超人这样子可不像是来对付他的，倒像是来谈恋爱的。<br/>
他迅速捋了下思绪。<br/>
在被医疗仓折磨得睡不着觉之前，他一直怀疑的都只是超人与蝙蝠侠不和，后来失眠了才胡思乱想怀疑到正联想对付自己的。现在冷静一下，他发现自己之前的思路太复杂了，可能性也实在太低。那么真相应该是这样的：<br/>
超人一直以来对付的都是蝙蝠侠，造成他失眠应该是关心则乱，其实是喜欢他结果医疗仓给用多了，毕竟精神好总归不会是坏事。那么为什么之前一直没有表示，直到蝙蝠侠失踪了才冒出来呢？——因为之前他跟蝙蝠侠是恋人！<br/>
破案了！<br/>
布鲁斯知道自己跟蝙蝠侠只是纯洁的金主关系，但这不妨碍别人不知道啊。上次他去基层巡视，看到有个员工在桌子上摆着蝙蝠侠失踪的新闻报道，那个员工还非常同情地跟他说节哀呢。<br/>
布鲁斯忧伤地想：而他之前对蝙蝠侠态度那么差，蝙蝠侠还愿意牺牲自己救他，说不定那个黑漆漆是真的喜欢他呢！<br/>
我对不起蝙蝠侠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>失忆布鲁西在线破案：蝙蝠侠的真实身份原来是……<br/>全文涉及：batfamily，超蝙，绿蝙，囧蝙。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有超人屡次掉马失败的例子在先，大家应该都能看出来，掉马不是你想掉就能掉的，那么同理，也不是你想不掉就能不掉的。<br/>之前，几只小鸟暂时达成一致，决定先看看正联的行动成果再决定要不要一起，可万万没想到，还没等正联三人组把马甲掉完，最开始的领头人提姆这边就出了问题。<br/>红罗宾的制服不仅完整地包住了头部的上半边，而且他本人还没有一个闻名全哥谭的标志性下巴，其掉马难度理论上讲应该是仅次于红头罩的，但奈何身上有内鬼，怎么也拦不住。<br/>“提姆？”<br/>布鲁斯在前来营救的红罗宾身上闻到那股熟悉的浓郁的咖啡味后，脱口而出。尽管少年义警的表情毫无破绽，但他就是笃定自己猜对了，“你是红罗宾？”<br/>提姆一看他的眼神就知道自己已经失去反驳的机会了，所以他只是以一贯的乖巧姿态坐在沙发上，捧着一杯他如今又爱又恨的超浓咖啡，由着布鲁斯自己脑补。<br/>“蝙蝠侠知道你是谁吗？”布鲁斯已经从被绑架的现场一路念叨着回到了庄园，才突然想起来问道。然后他又一次奇迹般地读懂了提姆的表情，“他知道——他居然知道！”布鲁斯尖叫着，他对这个结论感到怒不可遏。他现在百分之二百地确认蝙蝠侠不是喜欢自己了——那家伙之前一直那么迁就也是因为愧疚吧——那个该死的混蛋拐走了他的孩子！<br/>提姆难得良心上线，决定给导师说几句公道话：“我真的是自愿的，布鲁斯。”<br/>布鲁斯立刻狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“你的事我们待会再说！”他完全没有被安抚到，“你当上罗宾的时候才多大——我是你的监护人，而他甚至都没有跟我说过！”<br/>他从没想过，一直以来最让他放心的提姆，到头来居然是最不省心的一个。今天的情况他可以接受发生在迪克身上，毕竟迪克从小就喜欢超级英雄那一套；杰森也行，那孩子虽然表现得性格乖张，可到底骨子里是正直的；勉强一点甚至可以算上达米安——不不，没有达米安，达米安连小动物都舍不得打，怎么可能当义警出去揍人呢？<br/>但是提姆，提姆平时负责两个公司的运营已经够辛苦了，他哪里来的精力去当红罗宾——蝙蝠侠又怎么敢使唤他去当红罗宾！<br/>布鲁斯在怒火中宣布：“联系律师，我要告蝙蝠侠虐待儿童。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈……”<br/>被布鲁斯先一步赶回各自房间，又翻窗户偷聚在一起看戏的小鸟们笑成了一团，可怜提姆在联络器里听着他们畅快的大笑，自己却要在布鲁斯面前绷住脸，差点憋到内伤。<br/>杰森拿着原本给提姆准备的录像几乎直不起腰，“老头子必须得看看这个！”他扶着门框大喘了几口气，“我回去了一定要备份个几十次！”<br/>“记得发我一个！”迪克也是好不容易才调整好呼吸，一提这个又险些破功，“我会记得给你的，小D。”<br/>这场闹剧实在有损父亲的形象。达米安气鼓鼓地想，但看在格雷森的面子上，以及……他还是选择了沉默。</p><p>起诉当然是不能起诉的，先不说提姆自己也掺和了进去，布鲁斯总不能把自家孩子卖给警方，就单说本案的被告蝙蝠侠，他就算不失踪也没有哪家法院能把他给摁到被告席上。<br/>但布鲁斯确实从之前超人和绿灯侠的表现中有所领悟。他打算先揪出蝙蝠侠所谓的秘密身份，再考虑怎么对付这个压榨童工的混蛋。<br/>不同于当年一无所知的GCPD，布鲁斯已经明确地知道了红罗宾就是提姆，那么哪怕不能直接推理出蝙蝠侠的身份，只要红罗宾不打算从此退休，他就早晚能追踪到蝙蝠侠的老巢，而那就在<br/>——他自己家楼下？！<br/>“你们……”<br/>悄悄观察潜入的布鲁斯看着对面四个熟悉的身形，所谓的眼罩披风紧身衣，近距离放在亲人面前根本毫无作用，而有了事实基础，再猜出红头罩的身份也不是什么难事了。<br/>布鲁斯只觉得大脑一阵眩晕——红头罩身上的那件夹克，他甚至还穿回家过！<br/>“你们……”他手指颤抖着又重复了一遍，“你们都是跟着蝙蝠侠的？”布鲁斯出离的愤怒了。他之前说什么来着？义警的身份放在别的孩子身上他还可以勉强接受？放屁！他不接受！<br/>“布鲁斯老爷？”<br/>阿尔弗雷德拿着刚刚清洗好的披风出现——虽然暂时没有人穿，但这样特殊的材料总归是需要精心护理的。<br/>“阿尔弗雷德？！”布鲁斯的表情看上去比他还要震惊，“你怎么在——你就是蝙蝠侠？！”意识到这一点，布鲁斯满腔的怒火在蝙蝠洞的冷风中打了个转儿，熄灭了。<br/>如果阿尔弗雷德就是蝙蝠侠，那他就不能骂蝙蝠侠了；而在超英超反两边稍微有点消息来路的都知道，夜翼曾经是罗宾，红罗宾曾经是罗宾，罗宾现在是罗宾，这群未成年就被拖下水的也不能骂，更何况如果蝙蝠侠是阿尔弗雷德的话，他也挺能理解的。那么就只剩——<br/>“杰森。”<br/>布鲁斯简直痛心疾首，“你如果真的困难就跟我说啊，何必这样呢？”<br/>在他心里，很明显是他天真柔弱不知世事险恶的孩子在离家后被拐进了黑帮，因为年轻人的自尊心不愿意向家里求助，于是只能自己孤单地忍受着黑白两道的误解，还要跟敬爱的阿尔弗雷德AKA蝙蝠侠打架，好在伟大的阿尔弗雷德最终发现了他的身份，接纳他回到了家族。<br/>哦我可怜的杰森，我马上就去给GCPD捐款，让戈登好好收拾一顿那群欺负你的黑帮！<br/>“？？？”<br/>被叫到名字时枪都要举起来了的杰森动作一顿，被布鲁斯那怜爱的眼神激得浑身恶寒，完全跟不上他那奇诡的心理活动。困难？什么困难？为什么布鲁斯的语气好像他自立门户的离家出走其实是悲哀的忍辱负重一样？<br/>这个时候，已经用眼神跟各位少爷沟通完毕的管家开口了：“布鲁斯老爷，我不是蝙蝠侠。”<br/>布鲁斯一脸你别装了我都知道了的表情——除了万能的管家，还有谁能瞒着他在韦恩家楼下建造这么大的一个基地呢？又还有谁，能把他几个孩子都收拾得服服帖帖地跟着干呢？再加上老管家曾在军情六处任职的经历——蝙蝠侠面具下的人，除了阿尔弗雷德不作他选。</p><p>“但阿尔弗雷德坚持不肯承认。”布鲁斯伤心地倾诉着，“我就有那么不值得信任？都这么明显了他们还试图瞒着我！”<br/>靠救命之恩顺利掉马的火星猎人陪他在角落里灌酒，“但蝙蝠侠确实不是阿尔弗雷德。”他总是那么的沉稳、令人信服，以至于此前对自己的发现坚信不疑的布鲁斯都乐意听他解释。<br/>“首先，蝙蝠侠每天晚上都要夜巡，偶尔碰到突发事件还要紧急外出，如果是阿尔弗雷德的话，他当了那么久蝙蝠侠你怎么可能发现不了。”<br/>布鲁斯不为所动，“那可是阿尔弗雷德，”他对自己的管家相当有信心，“阿尔弗雷德能做到任何事——他甚至可以在打理花园的同时保证室内的杰森、提姆和达米安和平地看少儿频道，瞒着我当蝙蝠侠当然不是问题。”<br/>荣恩也没有失望，他当然知道要改变布鲁斯的想法有多么困难，哪怕他失忆了也是一样，“第二，蝙蝠侠曾经和阿尔弗雷德一起出现过。”<br/>“我是想相信你的，荣恩，”布鲁斯有点不太开心地说，“但是别拿这么简单的谎言来骗我——想让他们一起出现还不容易吗？再找一个人穿上披风，或者你——你就可以完美地伪装成任何人。”<br/>“虽然我可以向你保证我从未替阿尔弗雷德做过伪装，”荣恩笑了笑，“但是第三，蝙蝠侠不长胡子。”<br/>“……”哦，这倒是个问题——他可以确定阿福的胡子是真的，自从放弃了头发之后，老管家最宝贵的就是那两撇胡子了，绝不可能为了当蝙蝠侠而剃掉换成假的。<br/>布鲁斯陷入了沉思，那么除了阿尔弗雷德，还有谁能在韦恩庄园下面瞒天过海地建造基地，并且忽悠他几个儿子跟着鬼混呢？<br/>卢修斯排除，他有胡子，而且蝙蝠侠大概不是黑人，这样的话他儿子也排除了；戈登也有胡子，排除；……等等，谁说batman一定要是man了？能让阿尔弗雷德都愿意帮忙的——该不会是莱斯利？！<br/>“荣恩，”布鲁斯想起自己曾经的发言，只觉得心跳骤停，“你是知道蝙蝠侠的秘密身份的，对吧？”<br/>如果没有魔法限制的话，荣恩当然是很想把真相直接灌进他脑子里的，尤其看到他煞白的脸色就能知道这位肯定没猜到正地方去，“是的，但是很抱歉我不能告诉你。”<br/>“没关系，你只要帮我印证一下猜想就好。”布鲁斯小心地提问，“蝙蝠侠……确定是性别为男吗？”<br/>荣恩：“……”<br/>“难道他不是？！”布鲁斯一看他的表情就能原地晕倒。<br/>“他是！”荣恩赶紧制止他，“蝙蝠侠当然是男的，我见过他摘下面罩，非常肯定那是一位地球男性。”<br/>还好还好。布鲁斯松了一口气，却在此时福至心灵，“荣恩，你说实话，我是不是也应该知道蝙蝠侠的身份？”没道理全家就瞒着他一个啊。<br/>荣恩的眼神里突然饱含心酸，连连点头，“是的！”</p><p>好的，布鲁斯现在开始怀疑自己之前被绑架是不是磕坏脑子了。<br/>不过也对，既然蝙蝠侠失踪了，那么蝙蝠侠就不太可能会是他现在身边的任何人。而考虑到他身边亲近之人对于蝙蝠侠的帮助，他完全有理由怀疑蝙蝠侠曾经跟他的关系非常好，好到或许是——即将谈婚论嫁的程度？不然怎么都开始秘密同居了呢？<br/>整理一下思路，应该是这样的：他给恋人蝙蝠侠提供资金出道去暗中保护哥谭，然后迪克因为超英梦被蝙蝠侠拐走了，他们两个为此大吵一架，所以他会在外界频频对蝙蝠侠表示不满——这样就解释了他为什么会一边资助一边骂人——剩下几个孩子也是差不多的情况，因为家庭关系他们一直分分合合，最后，蝙蝠侠在生死面前条件反射地保护了他，而他却在醒来之后悲剧性地忘记了一切……只可惜因为蝙蝠侠已经失踪，阿福和孩子们不想让他再经历一次痛苦，最后决定隐瞒之前的所有……<br/>这简直就是人间惨剧。<br/>布鲁斯被自己的推理感动到不行，下定决心一定要找回自己的恋人——他们的爱情不能就这么屈服于命运的捉弄！<br/>好了，一切回归到事情的起始点——黑心正联身上。先前他已经为了自己的小命而远离了反蝙蝠派的超人，后来又因为孩子被拐而迁怒了亲蝙蝠派的绿灯侠，最后选择了中立派的火星猎人。而现在看来，虽然理由有些偏差，但他最终的决定居然做的不差——他是肯定不会给和自己恋人有仇的超人好脸色的；绿灯侠一边说着要找蝙蝠侠一边在这撩他，觊觎兄弟媳妇的肯定也不是什么好东西；只有最后的火星猎人，老实、可靠，说不泄露队友秘密就不泄露，而且自己意外暴露身份也是为了救人，比前面两个靠谱多了！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈尔没想到最先有进展的居然是荣恩——看看他们三个的起点：他本人机智地选择了关系和距离都最近的保镖；克拉克心机地选择了最容易闹绯闻的记者，而且时不时就来刷存在感，好在他早早就倒霉出局；而荣恩，他不仅选择的身份是GCPD里和布鲁斯八竿子打不着的小警员，而且在计划早期掉马也不积极——谁能想到他居然是最后抱得蝙蝠归的？<br/>哦，别说他们现在只是好朋友，这污浊的世界上还剩得下多少纯洁的友谊呢？<br/>“我早就说了我不是你的威胁，”被哈尔拉出来吐槽的克拉克好脾气地说，“B其实一直都很喜欢荣恩。他认为荣恩正直，公正，尤其能保持一种可贵的谦逊，让他非常欣赏。”<br/>“我以为蝙蝠很警惕外星人的，”哈尔质疑道，“他们第一次见面不是不顺利吗？”<br/>克拉克掠过了他上半句里暗搓搓埋的陷阱，只当自己没听懂，“你也说了那是第一次见面。他们后来相处的很好——B已经不止一次把荣恩当后备计划了，难道你都没注意到？”他端着一张无私无害的脸，“而且我认为现在的当务之急还是帮布鲁斯恢复记忆，既然荣恩那里有了进展，我们就应该商量一下接下来的计划了。”<br/>相较于这边两个因为系统自带的身份而惨遭冷淡的心机二人组，荣恩那边的进度可谓一骑绝尘，甚至比小鸟们知道的还要多些。而从布鲁斯倒出的苦水中，克拉克突然发现了一个令他脑中雷达长鸣的严重问题：<br/>布鲁斯似乎把自己许给蝙蝠侠了？！<br/>“你开什么玩笑？”哈尔差点把咖啡喷出来。而一旁的荣恩虽然什么都没说，但眼神里也很明显地传达着相同的意思。<br/>在这方面克拉克自认是绝对的权威，“你们平时都不太关注娱乐新闻，但布鲁斯之前是需要按照新闻风向调整演技的。相信我，他的想象力不会比我推断的差。”他先是把小鸟们提供的几份被布鲁斯查找过的报纸摊开，“别光看头条和社会版，往后翻翻八卦小组，蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯可是哥谭最火的一对情侣，只要蝙蝠侠在韦恩周围三公里内出没，媒体就能写一篇小论文，他们一起上报频率几乎等同于蝙蝠侠的出现频率。”<br/>然后在两个同伴沉浸于对哥谭人的震惊中时，他又把刚刚和荣恩交流情报时记的笔记转了过来，“布鲁斯最开始跟我疏远是因为怀疑我对蝙蝠侠下手了，那么GL已经自证是蝙蝠侠那边的了，为什么也会被突然疏远呢？这是疑点一。然后是罗宾们暴露身份，布鲁斯知道蝙蝠洞在韦恩庄园地下，但荣恩说他开始怀疑的是阿尔弗雷德，即使被推翻了也没有怀疑到自己身上，说明魔法的屏蔽作用仍然很强，那么结合他的问话和之前对罗宾们义警身份的排斥，可以推测蝙蝠侠在他心中具备以下特征：一、他本人和身边人都很信任；二、他和身边人都清楚其身份；三、他们同居并一起养孩子；四、他们在外面会吵架，但他仍然会资助对方。”<br/>克拉克收起笔记本，做出结论，“这很容易联想到哥谭盛传的恋人关系，而且解释了GL为什么会被疏远——”他同情地看向哈尔，“你自称是蝙蝠侠的盟友，却在他失踪之后明目张胆地追求他的恋人。”<br/>“……”哈尔神色复杂，不知道应该先震惊还是先伤心，最后只能貌似夸奖地挤出一句，“真不愧是超级大脑。”<br/>而荣恩在长期宕机后终于把众人的思路拉回了正轨，“我们不能让他顺着这个思路下去。恋人……”他顿了顿，艰难地继续，“恋人的身份会让很多疑点顺理成章，我们至少应该……”<br/>“让他们敌对！”哈尔提议道，“最了解你的不是你的朋友而是你的敌人。让蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯敌对，布鲁斯收集信息时就会更全面，也不容易受情感影响，应该能更快发现。”<br/>“怎么敌对？布鲁斯现在的逻辑基本可以自圆其说，如果想……等等，”克拉克转笔的手一停，“我知道了。”</p><p>“布鲁斯，其实你是正义联盟派去蝙蝠侠身边的卧底。”<br/>这话是超人说的——经过讨论分析，三人决定不要一起去“摊牌”，以免碍于布鲁斯那跟超人完美对接的脑回路而满盘皆输。考虑到此时超人在布鲁斯眼中是一个如此心机且不择手段的家伙，同时也为了稍稍扭转一下他的丑恶形象，最后敲定了超人来当这个幕后黑手。<br/>布鲁斯是怀着“生命诚可贵，爱情价更高”的坚强心态来见超人的，在听到这句开场白后的三秒钟里，他都在反复思考其中的真意。<br/>超人这什么意思？觉得蝙蝠侠没了就可以对我硬上弓了？什么瞎话都敢往外编。<br/>但鉴于超人的眼神太过正直，哪怕知道他的累累前科也不得不信上几分，布鲁斯在这一眨不眨的注视中还是升起了一点点自我怀疑：难道我撞坏脑子的后果不是忘记了和蝙蝠侠的恋人关系而是忘记了自己的卧底任务？<br/>他给自己挂上了一脸假笑，甜度高得能齁死一个成年氪星人的那种，“我很抱歉，超人先生，我……不是很懂你的意思？”<br/>超人在这浓浓的不信任中丝毫不觉得尴尬，表情正常得随时可以去代表正义联盟演讲，“你失忆了对吗？”他用的是笃定的语气，也根本没给布鲁斯留下辩解的时间，“你的确一直在资助蝙蝠侠不假，但那是因为哥谭的特殊情况，其实你并不信任他——随便找一下曾经的报纸就能证明这点，卧底的事也是你先提出的。”作为一个外星人，他脸色如常，呼吸平稳，“不久之前你来信说在蝙蝠电脑上发现了针对正义联盟的秘密计划，结果不等把证据给我就被绑架了。我原以为你醒后没提这件事是因为发现了正联里还有其他人不能相信，没想到……”他没再说下去。<br/>想当初，刚听到克拉克编出这一套说辞的时候，哈尔和荣恩都是满脸的“原来你是这样的超人”，而现在轮到了布鲁斯——<br/>万万没想到，我这么快就失恋了……<br/>布鲁斯有些还没回过神地张了张嘴，“……正义联盟……还有其他人知道吗？”<br/>“没有，”超人把自己被同伴们推出来顶锅的委屈深藏心底，宛如一个极具责任心的真正成年了的领导人，“毕竟是没有定论的事，在真正找到证据之前我也不希望联盟成员遭到无谓的怀疑。”他话锋一转，“但是你出事的时间实在太巧合了，所以虽然不知道你之前来信的证据到底是真是假，我还是希望你能帮助我们继续调查。”<br/>布鲁斯觉得自己的人生简直是波澜起伏，一波未平一波又起。经历了诸多调查，他好不容易拼凑出了自己与蝙蝠侠那艰难的恋爱史诗，结果被原本以为的大反派超人这么横插一手，他可怜的爱情立刻碎得稀里哗啦的了。<br/>——不是他太轻信不久前的敌人，而是这种解释明显比之前更加符合各方面的人设：超人仍然是正直可靠的主席，他依然如外界所言的一样讨厌蝙蝠侠，而绿灯……等等，绿灯之前说的话是怎么回事？<br/>布鲁斯试探道，“我得承认我之前怀疑过你在针对蝙蝠侠，”超人只凭对搭档的了解就能预测到接下来大事不好，果然，“所以联盟里并不存在我想象的那种派系斗争，对吗？”他盯死了超人的面部肌肉。<br/>超人心中一抖：呜呼，忘记圆GL之前的胡说八道了！<br/>假笑男孩布鲁斯送走了表面万事安好实际心如死灰的正联主席，决定趁小鸟们都不在，去蝙蝠洞彻查一番。他有备无患地拷贝了孩子们的在韦恩庄园大门输入的指纹和瞳孔识别，却没想到蝙蝠洞的电脑居然一对上他就自动开启了。<br/>这什么情况？<br/>不等布鲁斯开始新一轮的肥皂剧式脑补，一个名为阿伽门农应急措施的文件就进入了他的视线。 点开之后，正好是超人提及的针对正义联盟秘密计划。</p><p>“我已经把文件放在最显眼的地方了。”夜翼说，“下一步呢？怎么能让他怀疑到自己身上？”<br/>提姆接口道：“开机的识别应该能算上一点，但如果——超人的猜想成立，那可能会起反作用，”他的表情扭曲了一下，“所以我取消了开机识别后的欢迎语。”<br/>“按照现在的剧本，正义联盟，或者起码超人和绿灯侠都是不认识蝙蝠侠的了。那么明确知道蝙蝠侠身份的就是荣恩、阿尔弗雷德、我们四个，还有失忆的布鲁斯自己。”红罗宾侦探模式上线，试图理出一个思路，“其实还是可以圆回去的——为了避免给布鲁斯增加不必要的障碍，所有的知情人都不能再表现出蝙蝠侠另有其人的倾向。”<br/>“GL已经洗白了，只有我还是坏的。”超人闷闷地说，“有那个文件在，布鲁斯应该会相信自己卧底的身份，而没有和蝙蝠侠的恋人关系，他最开始讨厌GL的前提就不存在了，但我最后的说辞布鲁斯多半没信。”他忧郁地叹了口气。<br/>“下一步的突破点可以是我们。”杰森抱着手臂突然开口，“他对于蝙蝠侠的四个判断，第一条，他本人和身边人都信任——能让我们愿意当罗宾的人，可以强调一下这点。”<br/>“对啊！”夜翼眼睛一亮，“然后再由荣恩来帮他限缩一下年龄范围，最后就只剩他自己了！”<br/>“还必须把一个未知的恋人身份先排除出去。”绿灯其实是有些心有余悸的，任谁在追求到半路发现对象因为想象力过于丰富已经内部消化了，都会留下点心理阴影，更何况这种情况里的主人公居然特指到了蝙蝠侠身上，这已经不是心理阴影了，这是心理创伤。<br/>火星猎人说：“就不能我直接告诉他没有这个恋人存在吗？”<br/>超人用自己丰富的从业经验回答：“他可能会理解成是我们将错就错，不想让他伤心过度。”<br/>达米安从得知了父亲的内心世界后已经自闭了很久了，听了超人这进一步的补刀，连反驳的心思都提不起来，整个人埋进提图斯的毛绒绒里，决定彻底屏蔽掉这个被魔法扭曲了的可怕世界。<br/>“想让他放弃这个假设其实也不难，”克拉克说，“证明一对情侣关系不存在的最佳方法就是证明另一对情侣关系是真的。”<br/>真的就是一眨眼，达米安锃亮的刀子都快磕到克拉克的钢铁胸肌上了，“你才要放弃！！你这个阴险的氪星人！！！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>布鲁斯：新的剧本请各位拿好，从今天开始我就是便士一啦！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这边愤怒的达米安已经被迪克拖走了，而就在某些人就假男友到底由谁来扮一事争论不休时，另一边的布鲁斯正在对着电脑屏幕沉思。<br/>
这上面的计划还是有待改进啊……<br/>
布鲁斯不知道自己为什么会产生这种想法，但这确实是他打开文件后的第一反应。<br/>
对付超人的计划不够稳妥，而对其中一些联盟成员的手段又过于恶劣，这很明显就是一份临时计划书，还需要大量的修改。可等他好奇地思考应该怎么修改时，脑子里面却又变成了一片空白，他甚至开始质疑自己是怎么从那看起来无比严谨的文字中发现破绽的——对于正义联盟成员的弱点，他明明应该很陌生才是。<br/>
布鲁斯揉着微微胀痛的太阳穴，决定先把这个疑点放在一边。<br/>
计划书的存在似乎证明了超人的卧底说，可他无论如何也不愿意相信，一个能被阿尔弗雷德信任、把总基地开到韦恩庄园下、还拐走了他几个优异养子亲子的家伙，会是坏人——且还是个愚蠢到会把重要资料放在最外层、结果被人看到并告发的笨蛋。<br/>
他失忆了，这点毋庸置疑，荣恩和超人都证实过这点，而哪怕不算孩子们，韦恩企业和阿尔弗雷德也不可能瞒着他去帮助蝙蝠侠。<br/>
综合现在的信息，可以总结出以下几点：<br/>
第一，超人和蝙蝠侠实际关系不好（他一醒来就发现了端倪，然后绿灯侠隐晦地承认了，超人自己又直接点出了矛盾所在，证据确凿）；<br/>
第二，蝙蝠侠绝对是个自己人（他身边所有人都在帮蝙蝠侠，荣恩明确说他知道蝙蝠侠的身份，蝙蝠电脑能识别他的瞳孔，证据确凿）；<br/>
第三，他在失忆之前曾对超人透露过蝙蝠侠的计划，并因此成为超人在蝙蝠侠身边安插的卧底（虽然确实有计划书存在，但此外只有超人的证言，存疑）；<br/>
第四，正义联盟内部存在派系，已知超人和蝙蝠侠对立，绿灯侠自称支持蝙蝠侠，火星猎人自称中立，其他人未知（目前只有推测和证言，半存疑）；<br/>
第五，蝙蝠侠要对付正义联盟（物证有计划书，人证有超人，证据确凿）。<br/>
布鲁斯感到所有的线索清晰地串联一体，在他脑海中灵光一闪，最终结论呼之欲出——所以他确实是个卧底！<br/>
众所周知，解决了超人就解决了一半的正义联盟，蝙蝠侠计划书里最大的问题也就在于真正制约超人，他拿计划书投诚，是为了作为蝙蝠侠的卧底混入超人身边，找到他更有效的弱点！<br/>
……结果他魅力太大吸引到了敌对目标本人。<br/>
布鲁斯花了三秒钟接受自己人见人爱的事实，一顺手又给自己找了个“真实身份”——哥谭一直传闻说蝙蝠侠有个无处不在的后勤，叫便士一，布鲁斯曾经以为那指的就是他的管家，但现在想想，直接称呼姓氏也太明显了，从目前的情况来看，其实是“他拿阿福的姓氏当代号去给蝙蝠侠做后勤”就要合理多了。<br/>
怎么说他也是四个儿子承包了三任罗宾的人，自己追过去搞后勤也蛮正常的，毕竟一家人最重要的就是整整齐齐。<br/>
布鲁斯又顺了一遍自己的完美逻辑，欣慰地点点头，坐下流畅地操控起了蝙蝠电脑。荣恩为了给蝙蝠侠的身份保密不能直接告诉他，但他作为后勤，又本该知道蝙蝠侠的身份，想来私下查一查也没什么不行。</p><p>“布鲁斯在用蝙蝠电脑……他是在查蝙蝠侠的身份！”<br/>
即使是提姆，在这一刻也控制不住地飙高了些许音量——蝙蝠侠一直是他极尊敬的导师，可如果这场闹剧再存续下去，他是真的不敢保证自己还能不能继续崇拜下去了。<br/>
毕竟所谓的世界最佳侦探……<br/>
“终于。”<br/>
杰森深深地吸了一大口气。他的煎熬终于要结束了。<br/>
曾经的杰森以为遇上一个永远理智大于情感的蝙蝠侠是他上辈子造的最大的孽，但他错了，蝙蝠侠不是，一个失忆了不再是蝙蝠侠的布鲁斯韦恩才是。他宁愿在哥谭堆垃圾的小巷子里冒雨跟蝙蝠侠打一架，哪怕打不过落得鼻青脸肿，起码还能骂一顿心里爽快。他是真的受够了布鲁斯那充满怜爱、看得他浑身直起鸡皮疙瘩的复杂目光了。<br/>
迪克只是闻言稍稍走了下神，达米安就飞扑了过来。监控里的布鲁斯正在搜索电脑信息库，屏幕内外极相似的两双眼睛像是在对视。达米安激动地把氪星人抛在脑后，瞬间满血复活，“我就知道，父亲是绝对不会……”沉迷和自己谈恋爱的。<br/>
他复活到一半，消音了。<br/>
那是几段录像，原本是为了追踪一个毫无下线的情报贩子的，当时布鲁斯用了两个身份交替追踪，终于把他揪出来扔到了GCPD门口。可彼时用来对比罪犯的影像避无可避地录入了他本人的两个形象，经过蝙蝠电脑的识别，蝙蝠侠的伪装身份，火柴马龙，出现在了屏幕正中。<br/>
“……艹。”<br/>
杰森忍无可忍地低咒出声。<br/>
提姆摊在椅子上，明明近来作息规律，他却因为过大的精神打击而整个人呈现出一种过度修仙后的空灵感，气若游丝地从嘴里飘出一句哀嚎，“别吧……”真的要粉转黑了！<br/>
另一边的布鲁斯可不知道他一个动作牵动了这么多人的内心，他摸着下巴看着屏幕上那个火柴马龙的资料，脸上倒是没什么表情——但是要知道，他在瞭望塔上把超人打成反派的时候没有表情，在酒馆里坐在火星猎人对面脑补自己和蝙蝠侠谈恋爱的时候也没有表情！<br/>
可怜这个时候众人还不知道他已经擅自把阿福的活抢走了按在自己头上。<br/>
“让他自己选。”<br/>
超人咬了咬牙。不论谁去当这个假男友，总之不能让布鲁斯再跟自己谈恋爱了！活人是争不过二次元的。<br/>
“我们就说他因为蝙蝠侠联系上联盟后跟内部成员里某个人谈了恋爱，问他还能不能想起来。”<br/>
这话一出，他就能基本确认自己出局了。唯一能挽回他形象的就是直接认下男友身份，让布鲁斯重新思考他的行动，可想也知道，以某个脑补帝现在先入为主、根深蒂固的偏见，是绝对不可能选他的。<br/>
最佳搭档委委屈屈地扫过对面两个情敌，“不论布鲁斯选了谁，帮助他恢复记忆都是最重要的，请务必记住这一点。”他还是暗搓搓地试图给自己留点机会。<br/>
哈尔在这种时候还是非常宽容善良的，他胜券在握地笑了起来，“那是当然！”我对象我肯定是关心的！<br/>
荣恩就缓和多了，只是郑重地点点头，没再用开心的表情再给超人捅刀子。</p><p>事实上，布鲁斯这次真的没有再陷入恋爱脑。不知道为什么，自从意外醒来之后，或许是失忆的人对援救者的雏鸟情节，又或许只是单纯的救命之恩，他对蝙蝠侠并没有记忆中的排斥，甚至很有好感。而现在查出来的这个火柴马龙……<br/>
嗯……蝙蝠侠会一边打击恶势力，一边自己去混黑帮吗？<br/>
还是说蝙蝠侠的出现就是那个小黑帮为了扩张去解决顶头大佬的阴谋？<br/>
呸！不可能！<br/>
布鲁斯果断把这个猜测从脑海中清除掉。与其说黑帮分子火柴马龙会假扮成蝙蝠侠排除异己，不如说是蝙蝠侠会假扮成火柴马龙去换情报，明显后者才更像是正确思路。<br/>
蝙蝠侠的身份调查还没有结束，布鲁斯就先一步被警报催去了地面上的庄园，迎接三位男友猜猜看的活动嘉宾。<br/>
我在卧底过程中还谈了个男友？<br/>
布鲁斯差点没绷住表情。天啊，我胆子也太大了！蝙蝠侠要是知道我不务正业、工作期间还在外面乱搞男男关系，怕不是要把我开除？<br/>
他倒是完全没在人选上产生疑问——必然是绿灯侠无疑了。<br/>
虽然他对自己魅力无边、轻松就能把对头超人迷倒这一事实接受良好，但是出于对自己工作态度和职业道德的自信，他是绝对不可能跟敌人谈恋爱的。<br/>
可怜的哈尔，找了蝙蝠侠当盟友，结果蝙蝠侠背地里心心念念研究着怎么对付自己；找了他当男友，结果他跟蝙蝠侠是一伙的。而且男朋友失忆了都不敢直接上门认亲，还要被超人胁迫着过来玩猜谜。实在是太惨了。<br/>
就是不知道荣恩为什么也会一起，难道联盟在这种事上也要讲究势力平衡吗？<br/>
布鲁斯内心百转千回，可表面上依然平静如常，他如以往任何一次乱点鸳鸯谱时一样地微笑着，道：“我的男友？是超人先生吗？”<br/>
没错，就是——谁？！<br/>
布鲁斯受不了哈尔不可置信的控诉的目光，还是没忍住投过去了一个安慰的眼神。他其实也很委屈：如果不是迫不得已，谁会愿意乱认男友呢？可看看联盟里的这种形势——如果他刚才直接认下了哈尔，超人会不会暗地里对绿灯侠下手啊？<br/>
荣恩都快被他复杂的情绪冲击到宕机了。</p><p>“你一定要帮我拦住哈尔。”布鲁斯拉着他的树洞的手，“千万别让他一时冲动去找超人的麻烦——他又打不过超人。”<br/>
瞭望塔上，通过联络器听到这句话的哈尔还没来得及爆发，就紧接着听到了那悬疑推理小说一样的曲折缘由。一时间，所有人都陷入了一片沉默。<br/>
超人终于知道自己心中那种沉甸甸的忧虑感的源头在哪了。<br/>
“我哪里像是会忍气吞声的懦夫？绿灯侠的基本要求被他吃了吗？”现实太过离奇，由不得哈尔不陷入自我怀疑的迷障。<br/>
超人都快放弃治疗了，“那算什么？我都是强取豪夺的混帐了。”他恹恹地说，“还不如之前那个搞权力斗争的伪君子呢。”<br/>
另一边的荣恩忍无可忍地挂上了精神链接，一股对火星人来讲极少见的崩溃情绪立刻涌动开来，夹杂着一点点被强塞了闺蜜剧本的无语，但更多的是“我喜欢的人怎么会这么戏精”的不可置信。<br/>
“……荣恩？荣恩？”布鲁斯在荣恩面前使劲摆摆手，把他的注意力唤回来，担忧地问，“你还好吗？”<br/>
荣恩深深地看了他一眼，在战友们的支持下点了点头，艰难地说：“我还好。”<br/>
但停了一会，他还是问道：“你是怎么想到……这些的？”<br/>
“嗯？”布鲁斯困惑地歪了下头，好像他问了一个多么白痴的问题，“这不是显而易见吗？是个人都能猜到啊！”<br/>
是个“人”都能猜到啊！<br/>
氪星人和火星人稍稍松了口气。<br/>
“这跟人没关系！”哈尔在联络器里疯狂解释，“就是他！就只有布鲁斯韦恩！都是他的事！我们人是不会这样的！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>布鲁斯：见鬼，为什么是蝙蝠侠？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>求问：我的假男友私会他的另一个假男友，到底算不算出轨？</p><p>超人觉得和布鲁斯谈恋爱简直成了他氪生除氪石外的又一大挑战，还是精神攻击那一卦的。</p><p>感情中不被爱的才是第三者。这话虽然听起来恶俗狗血且三观不正，可它确确实实地就发生在了超人身上——虽然开始时令人难以置信，但仔细一想干出这事的是谁，似乎也没那么不能接受了？</p><p>那可是失忆以来就没干过一件人事的布鲁斯！</p><p>哈尔最开始还能得瑟一下，紧接着想起布鲁斯这么干的原因，立刻就跟着蔫了，甚至还想去晃晃那个蝙蝠脑袋，看能倒出来几吨水。</p><p>另一边的蝙蝠洞里，布鲁斯正面临家人正义的背刺。</p><p>“别看了，”阿尔弗雷德波澜不惊地，“便士一是我，你看多久都改变不了。”</p><p>“这不合理！”布鲁斯觉得自己的“新”事业受到了重大打击，“我能用蝙蝠电脑，我看那些文件还有熟悉感，我怎么可能在蝙蝠侠那里没工作？”</p><p>他把求证的目光投向一旁看热闹的小鸟们，“我知道阿福一定是在骗我，他就是不想让我接着干了！”他委屈地控诉道，“还要抢我工作！”</p><p>忍耐，诸位罗宾。控制情绪是蝙蝠家族的必修课。</p><p>“呃……”迪克，四只小鸟里唯一还有点良心的孩子，率先压制住了嘴角的弧度，并试图用一种不伤害到老父亲脆弱心灵的方式向他吐露事实，“阿福他确实……”</p><p>“阿福就是便士一。”杰森语调轻快地说着，伸手从迪克那抓了一把麦片，他平时不热衷吃这个的，但这种时候不吃点什么就太没有气氛了，“你猜错了！”</p><p>布鲁斯下意识地把嘴巴抿成一条直线，渐渐拧紧了眉头。他倒不觉得是大家在一起骗他，毕竟他们看上去还挺想让他记起来的。而如果他不是便士一，孩子们又没否认他在蝙蝠侠那里有工作，那么……</p><p>“所以我是神谕？”</p><p>“你不是！”这次迪克回答得飞快，“芭芭拉才是神谕。”</p><p>“芭芭拉是神谕！”布鲁斯惊讶地展开眉宇，他推己及人，第一反应就是“戈登局长知道吗？”</p><p>迪克顿了一下，“我们……还没有告诉他。”</p><p>“我觉得他知道。”提姆靠在一边捧着他的养生咖啡杯，慢悠悠地喝了一口，“他只是没有表现出来。”他客观地评价道，“非常稳重。”</p><p>戈登局长一直都很可靠。布鲁斯对这位警官的好感又上升了一个台阶。而蝙蝠侠的处理就相当欠妥了，甚至可以说是——</p><p>“很没有道德。”布鲁斯说，他还没有注意到周围人惊讶的表情，“怎么说也应该告诉戈登局长，就像他拐走你们应该告诉我一样。”等他抬起头时，韦恩家一脉相承的戏精们已经恢复了正常，所以他还能继续思考，“那……”</p><p>达米安打断了他新一轮的发散思维。这位韦恩与奥古两大姓氏的混血在连番打击中被激发出了骨子里潜藏的韧劲，下定决心要与他父亲的脑洞死战到底。为此他废寝忘食，深思熟虑，终于交出了一份满意的答卷。</p><p>“父亲，”他开口，胸有成竹，胜券在握，带着壮士一去兮不复还的豪情，迎接一场属于罗宾的战斗。为此，他甚至放弃了对父亲另一半的挑剔。“您失忆前，在与哥谭之外的超级英雄职业者维持情侣关系的过程中，非常忠于彼此，没有第三者，也没有前男友，不论公开还是秘密；您和蝙蝠侠不是隐藏的兄弟，你们不是任何常理范围内存在的亲属；韦恩家没有给您培养死士，蝙蝠侠也不是您收养、收容、资助或招揽的成员；他不是个罪犯，蝙蝠电脑上放的都是任务中取用的假身份；并且你们……”他思考了一下，还是放弃了直白的说法，更稳妥地组织语言，“从没吵过架。”</p><p>布鲁斯表情复杂。他所有的备用猜想都被亲儿子推翻了个遍，令他又骄傲又纠结，一时脑子里乱糟糟地组织不起新的战线。</p><p>其他人一看他的反应就知道这一战是罗宾赢了。</p><p>可喜可贺，达米安，吵赢蝙蝠，你就在当一个合格的罗宾的道路上又前进了一大步。</p><p>“不过你们就这么把便士一和芭芭拉的身份告诉我了，”布鲁斯很快发现了疑点，凌厉地扫过每一个人的眼睛，“为什么唯独坚持让我自己去猜蝙蝠侠是谁？”</p><p>“这是超级英雄的事，”杰森说，“它总是充满了无法解释的复杂原因。”</p><p>超级英雄的事，布鲁斯在心里默默重复了一遍。他脑中孵化了一个朦朦胧胧的猜测，只是还没有长成，稚嫩得看不出结论的形状。</p><p>杰森的危机意识蠢蠢欲动，可惜在被主人注意到之前就缩回去了。</p><p>值得欣慰的是，布鲁斯终于彻底把注意力从爱恨纠葛转移到了对蝙蝠侠的调查上。</p><p>在此之前，布鲁斯从没发现自己居然这么有好奇心。他被蝙蝠侠的身份折磨了几天，白天好不容易确定下人选，立刻就会被以种种原因路过身后的孩子否定——不知是不是错觉，但他们真的表现得很像是乐在其中——晚上又不断地做梦被一个巨大的蝙蝠形阴影追着跑。最终，在某个凌晨，他从梦中惊醒，忍无可忍地跑到空无一人的蝙蝠洞，与蝙蝠装黑洞洞的双眼对峙了半天，握紧拳头抵在透明的罩子上，恨恨地低咒：“混蛋！”</p><p>夜巡回来刚要睡着就被警报吵来看监控的几只小鸟：“……”</p><p>“混蛋！”他们在不同的地方顶着黑眼圈异口同声地骂道。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得蝙蝠侠怎么样？”布鲁斯突然问。</p><p>闻言，肯萨斯的正直好青年、星球日报的勤劳小记者、全美的国民偶像超人先生，纠结了一番自己当前的人设后，为挽回个人形象做了最后的挣扎。</p><p>克拉克把曾经写给隔壁黑暗骑士的报道从记忆里翻出来，删除作为新闻从业者的客观，发挥一名文字工作者的浪漫，在当事人并不知情的前提下把人狠狠夸了一遍。</p><p>他双眼写满了无辜，说到最后，露出一个困惑的表情，“……我还是想不通B怎么会对联盟有这种想法，但我相信他不会是出于恶意。”</p><p>信我！他平静的表面之下内心在筋疲力尽地呐喊，我真的不是坏蛋啊！！</p><p>没有读心能力的布鲁斯深深看了他一眼，沉思片刻，又问：“那你又是怎么看我的？”</p><p>怎么看布鲁西还是怎么看真正的布鲁斯韦恩？克拉克几乎要哀嚎出声了，他只是一个有着超英副业的普通美国公民而已，恋爱经验够不上哥谭宝贝的一个零头，为什么要被迫面对这种修罗场？</p><p>“你……”他拿出截稿前三十秒的思考速度，迅速产出了一篇脱胎于蝙蝠侠原文，但又似是而非的赞美散文，试图在引导布鲁斯走向正确思路的同时，给自己悄悄加分。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯从失忆开始，就越来越偏离过去属于布鲁西宝贝的评价，他不再甜蜜、贴心、好骗，转而变得怀疑一切、悲观主义、并且不动声色，但仍然保留了哥谭上流社会那靡废又不切实际的烂漫。</p><p>“哦不，别抹黑哥谭上流社会了，他们虽然大都不是什么好东西，但也罪不至此，要忍受这种羞辱。”杰森打断他，“放弃挣扎吧——事实就是伟大的蝙蝠侠是个恋爱脑——没什么不好接受的。”</p><p>提姆继承了他导师、咳、“没失忆的”导师的固执，坚强地说：“我觉得我可以对他保留一点信心，毕竟他确实在专注正事了。”</p><p>杰森停止擦枪，心情恶劣地抬头看向接任者，“我还以为你是需要有个人在蝙蝠爱恨线的悬崖边上踹你一脚，”他又低头去干自己的活，“你既然想要被拉上来为什么来找我？前辈的神奇小子或者恶魔崽子都满足不了你吗？”</p><p>“夜翼就算了——你让我去找罗宾？”提姆怀疑红头罩已经疯了，并且他有证据。</p><p>杰森道：“你在质疑他高贵的父亲，鸟宝宝。所以放心，我可以保证他一定能骂醒你。”</p><p>“我很清醒，不劳烦阿福去调肥皂水了，谢谢。”提姆叹了口气，“我有种直觉，这件事快要结束了。但夜翼说应该珍惜每一次‘蝙蝠侠的犯蠢时间’，尤其是这种程度的。现在我被他影响得有点……离别的悲伤。”</p><p>杰森听完，感到了不止一点的费解，“是什么让你觉得我这里是一个排遣你‘离别的悲伤’的好地方？”</p><p>“嗯……”提姆沉吟片刻，“因为我不想跟迪克打抱抱游击战？”</p><p>杰森随手扔过来一只枕头，被提姆偏头躲过，落在地板上，“滚出我的安全屋！”</p><p> </p><p>荣恩偶尔也会怀疑蝙蝠侠到底是不是在搞什么正义联盟和蝙蝠家族的联合演习，因为除此之外真的很难解释整件事给全体未失忆人士带来的多重困难和精神打击。就拿他自己为例吧，现在的他，在看到一个穿着西装、一脸自信的布鲁斯，以这段时间里标志性的“我有了重大发现并且这次一定正确”的姿态，靠在窗边等他的时候，已经可以心态平和、步履平稳地走过去坐在对面了。</p><p>甚至还有种“敌军围困万千重，我自岿然不动”的霸气。</p><p>荣恩喝一口不加糖的咖啡，冥冥中感觉自己体味到了人生。</p><p>布鲁斯满脸严肃地开口，“我怀疑超人在拿我当替身。”</p><p>荣恩盯着杯子里的咖啡，思考里面是否混了蝙蝠侠的新型毒素，而它已经进化到了能在胃里就开始燃烧。但紧接着他的心灵链接里响起了一声清晰的啜泣。</p><p>是超人。</p><p>荣恩徒劳地安慰了一番可怜的超人，然后退到沟通渠道之外默默地道歉：有同伴的下场在旁做对比，他真的感觉好多了。</p><p>“……是什么给了你这种想法？”他整理过心情，替他们已经说不出话的主席问道。</p><p>“我本来是跟哈尔谈恋爱的，达米安还跟我确认过我们之间没有第三者。超人既然那个时候对我没意思，一直到蝙蝠侠消失了之后才突然来抢人，只能说明：他是想拿我当替身。”</p><p>讲道理，荣恩曾经是一名侦探，但现在他不确定这一点了，“我……没看出这个结论跟前面的事有什么关系？”</p><p>布鲁斯耐心地给他解释：“我问过他对蝙蝠侠和对我本人的看法，他夸我的时候简直就是从蝙蝠侠那里扒下来的！”</p><p>“并且，我觉得我是原定的蝙蝠侠的继任者。”布鲁斯补充，“鉴于我对蝙蝠侠的工作如此熟悉却没有任何对应的职务，学徒是唯一的结论。我还怀疑超人也知道这个。”</p><p>不，直到你说话之前他都不知道。</p><p>蝙蝠侠过去还夸过他的侦探能力，荣恩想，难道那其实只是在遵守地球人的虚伪社交规则，他不该当真？</p><p>“你想怎么办？”他问。</p><p>布鲁斯觉得自己这次的推理完美无瑕：蝙蝠侠是他的老师就可以解释自家人对陌生人莫名的信任，他是蝙蝠侠的继任者就能解释孩子们坚持进行的猜谜游戏——作为实战前的考核之类的。现在原来的蝙蝠侠消失了，显然，已经到了他穿上斗篷继承其代表的沉重责任的时候了！</p><p>“我是继承蝙蝠侠的工作，又不是继承他的男友。”布鲁斯很有原则地冷笑一声，“超人再敢趁我失忆糊弄我，我就不客气了。”</p><p> </p><p>到底是谁不客气啊……</p><p>布鲁斯穿着合身的铠甲，孤独地坐在椅子上，面朝蝙蝠电脑，掌心撑住额头，四指插进头发里，想象自己已经化成了一座石像。</p><p>“让我一个人呆会儿吧。”他对安静的空气说。</p><p>他现在不想见任何一个自己黑历史的见证者。哦，天啊，权利斗争、三角纠纷、真假男友、替身骗婚……饶了我……相比起来最佳侦探猜不出自己的真实身份竟然还算好的了！</p><p>他都不知道该怎么面对两个同事了。</p><p>火星猎人的披风缓缓垂落下来，“我不是来给他们当说客的。”</p><p>他双脚落地，精准地踩在蝙蝠侠的安全距离线上，“考虑到你受魔法影响表现出来的……迟钝，我认为这件事最好等你清醒之后再问。”</p><p>他得到了蝙蝠侠的注意力。</p><p>“你愿意与我分享彼此的真实世界吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>